The Shermichael Shuffle
by JCapper4Life
Summary: Basically it's going to be small but sweet and romantic songfics for the lovely couple, Donna and Sam. It will be rated, 'M' eventually.


**I got inspired from a Bones fanfic so here i am with this..**

**Basically i'm going to put my ipod on shuffle or just choose a random song and do some short but sweet and romantic songfics. I will do as many songs as i can do in upcoming chapters for this.**

**Of course the couple is Donna and Sam. :)**

**There will be HOT chapters but for this one it won't be.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Xxx Ooo**

**

* * *

**

_You were just a dream that i once knew _  
_I never thought i would be right for you _  
_I just cant compare you with _  
_anything in this world _  
_You're all i need to be with forevermore _

_- _Forevermore by Side A.

**Summary: **Takes place after they got married and after Sophie left. They are sat on the beach, under the stars and thinking about what brought them to that moment in their lives.

**Sam's POV.**

"_21 years later and i'm sat with the love of my life. I have never felt more happier than i am now. I can't believe we have gotten this far. I never thought i'd ever see her face again." _He thought, as he was sat behind her, his strong and masculine arms wrapped around her waist.

_"I will cherish every moment i have with this beautiful goddess. Yes, a goddess. Will she ever see the beauty that lies on the outside of herself. Well i can change that and make her see how beautiful she is tonight. It will be sweet and romantic. I'll transport her back to the very first time that we both ever made love. I will show her what it means to be loved in return. I'll love her forever and until our dying day. Actually i will love her beyond our dying day. I will love her forever and always" _Sam thought, with a look of pure love etched upon his face.

I broke out of my thoughts at the feel of her placing soft and loving kisses around my neck. I just couldn't believe she was there with me after 21 years. She broke apart and looked deep into my eyes as if searching for something. Had she found it? I think she had because the look of love showed in the smile that i loved. I smiled back, with that trade mark grin that she loved me doing. With the moon and the stars shining down on her from behind, it made her look like an angel. My angel. I couldn't help but kiss her soft cheek.

I looked back into her eyes and the three words i longed to hear her say slipped out of her mouth lovingly as she caressed my cheek with her thumb. Three words i loved. Three words i only ever wanted her to say. Three words that made me love her ever so much more.

_"I love you"_ She spoke softly and a small smile crept to her face and i knew she meant it. Every word was true. Every breath she gave me was because of me, because i love her. I smiled back lovingly and i knew i had to say it back to her and i did, _"I love you too"_

She kissed me, ever so softly which brought a smile to my face. In return she smiled into the kiss. What was she thinking? Would she ever regret marrying me? Will she suddenly remember what i did to her back then and leave me like i did to her? All these questions flood my mind and i had to ask her something that was at the back of my mind.

I came right out with it. Partly terrified of her answer.

_"Will you leave me if you remember about how i hurt you?" _I asked, it sounding more better in my head than out loud.

She spoke ever so softly and gave me an answer, _"No. What you did was back then. It's time to move on and though thoughts will haunt me about that day, i will never leave you. I promise you that will never happen. I have found you again and i plan to be with you forever but it's only fair that i ask the same question. Will you leave me again?"_

I shook my head, knowing the answer straight away. I gave her an answer in words though, just to be sure.

_"I will never ever leave you, my love for i have found my one true thing and she is right in front of me" _I smiled to her, letting her see that i was truthful.

I knew that had touched her deeply as a single tear ran down her cheek. I spoke again, _"I was young and i was laid out on my bed dreaming of the girl i wished for. I pictured everything she would be good at. I dreamt of what her personality would be. Her beauty, her elegance and so much more. It was all a dream i once knew and i thought that girl i dreamt up would never be real. You see that girl was you and my wish has come true and i thank god that i have found you again. I love you so much, my sweet. I will always love you and i will love you forever."_

Her smile grew and more happy tears spread down her cheeks. With my thumbs i wiped them away and kissed each cheek softly. I knew i had found my dream.

I never really thought i'd be right for her. I'm wealthy and she comes from should i say the middle class family and i never thought that i was right. Tonight, i realise i had it wrong. I am right for her and she's definitely right for me. I will love her and cherish her from this day forward, till death do us part.

I kissed her again, never can i get enough of her sweet taste. I could kiss her forever. She willingly responded to my kiss and we both loved it for sure. I didn't want the night to be over so soon so i unwillingly broke away from her lips.

_"I can't compare you with anything else in this world because you mean so much more than anything in my life. You are the love of my life and you make me the happiest man on earth. I fell in love with you as soon as i set my eyes on you. I want us to grow old together and have more kids eventually. Forever will i care and comfort you and hold you when you are in pain. I will never leave your side. You have changed me in so many ways and you continue to do so." _I spoke, telling her everything i wanted to say to her.

_"You are the butter to my bread, the cream in my coffee and the love of my life. You are amazing and incredible in every way possible. When i see you smiling it makes me love you just that one bit more. When you touch me it brings shivers to my spine. You move me in a way that's incredible. I love you so much that it hurts. I will stand by your side in sickness and in health. I will love you forever, and cherish you till my dying day. I love the way you love me. You make me feel so loved and warm inside. I cannot imagine the rest of my life without you anymore because you are my life and i don't want to share it with anyone else but you."_

_"You are the breath to my life and you keep me healthy and alive. I will comfort you, love you, and be with you forever, till death do us part." _I spoke it softly and lovingly as she had more tears coming down her cheek. I knew she loved it and i would definitely say these little speeches again to her.

I knew it was now time to make love to her, to show her just how much i missed her and with that i will leave my thoughts with this...You're all i need to be with forevermore.

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked my first songfic that i wrote and i'm sure there will be plenty more to come.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Remember...reviews are like Cadbury Chocolate.**

**Xxx Ooo**


End file.
